A time to dance
by Aphrodite Sky
Summary: This story is now complete (for what it's worth)..A little puff piece about Angel and Cordy and the beginning of a more intimate relationship between them
1. The dance

Title: A time to dance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just write about them for the pleasure of it.

Summary: A little puff piece about Angel and Cordy and the beginning of a more intimate relationship between them.

Spoilers: Events up to and including Epiphany (no big spoilers)

----------

A time to dance…

By Aphrodite Sky ( [ASkywalker5@excite.com][1] )

Part One

----------

The two of them had never shared such a moment in all the time they had known each other. It was unexpected. There had been no 'signs' that this was coming. The Powers that Be had not sent Cordy a vision about this. This fact was another that seemed to make the entire situation unbelievable. Nonetheless, it had happened - it _was_ happening, and Cordy had never felt such emotion and joy in her life.

----------

24 hours earlier…

Angel strolled into the foyer of the hotel to find Wesley, Cordy and Gunn 'discussing' the best way to recoup bad debts, and there were a lot of bad debts. It seemed that once you helped a person get rid of a demon, vampire or curse, they suddenly lost all memory of the incident taking place, and refused to pay.

"Guys," Angel called, "lets just leave it a while before we start sending out our own heavily armed gang to make the clients pay up."

All three of his friends turned in unison and stared at him. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to sneak up to you."

Cordy's face lit up as he said this. _He can sneak up on me anytime, _she thought_._

"What's so funny?" Angel asked her.

She blushed, "Nothing's funny. I was just thinking that I'm glad you're back to being _you_ and not all 'grouchy-I-don't-give-a-damn' like the last couple of months."_ ...And how great it is to be able to drool, I mean, look at you in all your glory, _she continued in her mind.

Angel stared at her, convinced there was more behind the look she was giving him._ Don't look for signs that aren't there_, he told himself. _Cordy thinks of you as a friend, nothing more._ Why did that conclusion cause his stomach to lurch?

"What's the plan now? Do we have anything opening up?" _That's the idea Angel, _he told himself, _change the subject. Anything to stop thinking about how gorgeous Cordy looks when she wears red……_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Angel looked questioningly at his friends.

"Nup. Nadda. Nothing." Cordy stated. "It appears that there is absolutely zero bad demon vibes going on at the moment"

Gunn stood up, "Come on then. Let's get out of this dusty place and have some fun. I know this great place just off Sunset." He grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and began to make his way towards the door. 

Cordy looked at Wesley. Wesley looked at Angel. Angel looked at Cordy.

"Why not," all three of them said at once. 

----------------

The bar Gunn had suggested was definitely not _'The Bronze'_. Its décor was a relic from the 70's, complete with 'booths' right out of a bad sitcom.

"Gunn, 'great' is not the word I would use to describe this place. 'Seedy', 'Smelly', 'Putrid', they are some of the words_ I_ would use. I'd even prefer to be at the _'Bronze'_" Cordy stated. 

Gunn looked hurt, "What's a 'Bronze'?" he asked.

"The '_Bronze'_ is the place I first met Angel, its in Sunnydale." Cordy replied as she glanced briefly at Angel. He was looking around the rather crowded room, an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Angel?" Cordy said, "Are you with us? Earth to vampire-guy."

Angel turned, "Huh? Did you say something?" He peered at Cordy questioningly through the smoke haze.

__

Ooh, those eyes are so deep, Cordy told herself. _I could get lost in them._ "I said, this place is worse than the _'Bronze'_," she remarked aloud.

Angel's eyes took on a far away look, as he remembered the '_Bronze'_.

__

Uh, oh. He's thinking about Buffy, Cordy concluded. _Why does Buffy always have to stuff things up for me? Angel will never look _that way_ at me whilst the memory of Buffy keeps coming up._

Angel, however, was not thinking about Buffy. He _had_ been half listening to Cordy and had heard her mention the '_Bronze'_ as the place the two of them had first met. Angel could remember that moment as if it were yesterday. _Funny how your perceptions change with time,_ he thought to himself. Buffy had been his focus in those days, yet the memory lingered of the raven-haired beauty who had briefly flirted with him.She had been hard to miss, even then.

Cordy watched him reflecting on the past, and decided she had to break his thoughts away from Buffy. She grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the crowded dance floor. "C'mon Angel, lets dance." She said

"I don't dance, Cordy. You know that," he protested.

"Too bad. Anyone can dance to this song, it has no beat."

"Cordy, I can't," he continued, but they had already reached the dance floor.

Cordy was nothing, if persistent, "Just stick out your butt, wiggle it a bit and shuffle your feet. It's so crowded here, no one will even notice you."

Angel did as Cordy suggested, and despite herself, she could not stop the grin that appeared on her face. He'd been right, he _really_ couldn't dance. His attempts were genuine, but he just couldn't get his body to move in co-ordination. He almost shouted in relief when the music suddenly changed from the frenetic 'techno' beat to the smooth tones of a slow ballad.

Cordy saw his body relax as the first song ended and the next began. His eyes changed too, from blind panic to that same far away look as before. She held her breath as he lifted his arms to hers, and held her gently at the elbows. _His eyes, _she thought, _it's as if he's looking straight through me, to my soul._ Then something happened which Cordy had never experienced before. Her heart actually skipped a beat. 

Angel heard her heart pounding, and heard, no, _felt_ the skipped beat. A small smile appeared on his lips as he pulled her closer to him. Moving his hands from her elbows, he lifted her hands and placed them around his neck, his eyes never leaving hers. He slid his hands around her waist and gently pulled her even closer, until they were chest to chest, body to body.

__

Is this happening? I don't believe it. Am I dreaming again? These questions and others flew through Cordy's mind as Angel pulled her to him. The dulcet tones of the slow ballad were almost inaudible against the beating of her heart. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. The smoke, crowd, Wesley and Gunn were forgotten memories as Angel took over her every thought…

__

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:Askywalker5@excite.com



	2. The ache

Title: A time to dance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just write about them for the pleasure of it.

Summary: A little puff piece about Angel and Cordy and the beginning of a more intimate relationship between them (maybe).

Spoilers: Events up to and including Epiphany 

-----------------------

A time to dance 

By Aphrodite Sky ( [Askywalker5@excite.com][1] )

From Part 1

__

Is this happening? I don't believe it. Am I dreaming again? These questions and others flew through Cordy's mind as Angel pulled her to him. The dulcet tones of the slow ballad were almost inaudible against the beating of her heart. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. The smoke, crowd, Wesley and Gunn were forgotten memories as Angel took over her every thought…

-----------------------

Part II - The ache

Angel looked down at the beauty in his arms. Her heartbeat pounded in his ears, almost overpowering him. _Skin so smooth, _he mumbled to himself as he gently traced his fingers over her cheekbones and down the side of her face. He reached for a lock of hair, which he entangled through his fingers then tucked behind her ear. He traced his fingers over her full lips, feeling her warm breath on his knuckles.

Cordy sighed as Angel caressed her face with the surprisingly soft skin of his hand. _I feel like a character in a soppy romance novel, _she thought as she felt a tingling begin at her cheek and end at the tip of her toes. She couldn't help it - he was mesmerising.

They swayed in unison, their bodies melded as one. Cordy lay her head on Angel's shoulder as she revelled in the emotions washing over her. In response, Angel moved his hand to the nape of her neck, delicately holding her head to his chest. _When did Cordy become more than a friend? I know I've hurt her - quite recently, too - yet she still considers me worthy, _Angel pondered through the emotional haze. _I've been blind, _he thought. _Cordy was there for me. So what do I do? I sack her - desert her - betray her trust._

Cordy felt Angel tense slightly, and raised her head enough to look at his eyes again. _What is he thinking? Why can't I get past that barriers he puts up? _Cordy tightened her arms around his waist, causing him to glance down at her. _Whoa, baby. He has to stop looking at me like that. I think my knees will collapse under me._ She watched as that small little smile appeared at the corners of his mouth like before. He tilted his head, bringing it closer to her face. _Please let him kiss me, please, please, please._ Almost as if he had heard her silent pleading, Angel cradled her chin in his hand and gently touched his lips to hers. That first kiss was soft, brief, yet promising. Cordy stared into his bottomless eyes as she let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

Angel's mind was racing. _I kissed her, I really _kissed_ Cordelia. More. I need more._ He was almost delirious with emotion. He felt himself lower his head again. Their lips met once more, Cordy's arms grasping his waist, Angel crushing his lips to hers. Angel felt her mouth open slightly and he took the opportunity to caress her lips with the tip of his tongue. A slight sound escaped her lips and she moved her hands from his waist to the back of his head, pulling him even closer. They interfused into one, the urgency overtaking them both as they put all their energy into exploring, tasting and enveloping the confines of each other's mouth. Finally, they broke apart. Cordy gasped, breathless, overcome by the passion. Angel was not breathless, he had no breath to lose. Nevertheless, he felt a tightening in his chest, an ache. 

---

In the depths of the long forgotten nightclub, Wesley and Gunn watched. Gunn glanced at Wesley, noting the grim look on the ex-watcher's face. "Wesley," he said, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Wesley didn't even look at him, "Gunn, _I_ think I need to have a little chat to Angel before this goes any further," he replied.

---

His hand still cradling Cordy's chin, Angel stared into her eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. The long-running ballad finished and another loud, brassier song began. The sudden increase in volume caused Angel to snap his head upright in a flash, the implications of the moment and potential consequences suddenly hitting him._ I know this 'ache', _he remembered. _I've felt it before. With Darla - briefly - all those years ago. Then with Buffy, not so long ago._

Cordy hadn't moved or noticed the change in the music. Angel was kissing her, holding her. Then suddenly his face was gone. 

"Cordy," Angel managed to croak, "we, _I_, can't do this. It's too dangerous."

"Damn the danger," she hoarsely replied, "I want this, I _need _this." She was almost pleading with him. _Queen C pleading? That just _doesn't _happen_, she thought. Yet here she was, pleading for a vampire - a _vampire_, of _all _things - to love her.

Angel didn't hear her, for he had already let go of her and turned back towards the exit. He almost ran for the sanctuary of the cool night air that lay outside.

Cordy was left alone, in the middle of the smoky dance floor. Despite her best efforts, a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

----------------------- 

__

To be continued in Part III - The Heart (aka "Wesley's dilemma")

__

   [1]: mailto:Askywalker5@excite.com



	3. The heart

ATTD3

Title: A time to dance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own these characters, I simply write about them for pleasure

Summary: After Angel leaves Cordy stranded alone on the dance floor, Wesley fills Angel in on some information he should have shared earlier.

Spoilers: Events up to and including "Epiphany"

Author's note: Not a lot of romantic pondering in this part. This is the angsty and the 'curse-breaking' bit. Once we get that stuff over with we'll get back to the mushiness for the concluding chapter (titled "The Soul"). I tried to make my 'solution' to the 'happiness' curse a little different by placing the emphasis back on the Gypsies who originally placed it. Oh well, one can only try, these things are always up to individual interpretation.

--------------------------

A time to dance

Part III - The Heart 

By Aphrodite Sky ( [ASkywalker5@excite.com][1] )

Wesley and Gunn watched as Angel ran from the crowded nightclub. Wesley glanced back to Cordy to see she was trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears.

"Gunn," Wesley said, "go help Cordy. I am going to follow Angel. I need to talk to him. Now." With that Wesley rose from his seat and hurriedly pushed his way through the throng of people blocking the exit.

------

Angel didn't remember exactly how he got back to the Hotel; his thoughts were just too chaotic. _How could I have let her get so close? I thought I'd seen the end of this recklessness when I let Darla go._ He collapsed into a wing chair and closed his eyes, the ache threatening to overcome him.

The 'Powers That Be' had given him so much to look forward to, so much promise. At this moment, though, he would give it all up - even his chance to become human again - for the opportunity to give in to love. 'True Happiness' - it was a term full of nuances, of ambiguities. As Angel had discovered over the span of his existence - nothing was ever black or white - it was always grey. 

-------

Cordy found herself plastered to the spot. Her feet wouldn't move. Angel had been there. He'd kissed her. _No, _Cordy thought_, he did more than kiss me. He liberated me - released me from the angst I had held inside me. Then he left - some trite excuse, then nothing. He was gone._

Someone gently holding her elbow tore Cordy, mercifully, from her thoughts. Turning quickly, hoping against all hope that Angel had returned, Cordy came face to face with Gunn. Trying not to show disappointment she forced herself to smile. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to maintain that smile when she saw the look of concern - _Or should that be pity, _she noted bitterly_ -_ on Gunn's face.

"Cordy, are you okay?" Gunn asked. 

__

He's concerned about my mental state, Cordy was sure. _It's not as if I'm going to jump off a building just because I've been dumped. I mean, I've had failed romances before._ Despite herself, she flinched slightly at the memory of her breakup with Xander.

"Where is Wesley," Cordy asked with a decided firmness to her voice. " I thought he had told Angel. After all, it's been three weeks since he came back." She looked through the haze of the nightclub to where Wesley had been sitting with Gunn. "Wesley! Wesley Wyndam- Pryce, show yourself!" Cordy's voice was so loud that several people around her turned and stared. 

"Cordy," Gunn said as he grasped her elbow tighter. When she did not respond Gunn physically turned her face, so she was looking at him. "Wesley is not here. He's following Angel to wherever it is he's running to."

Cordy blinked several times, trying to get her thoughts under control. In the space of a couple of minutes, she had gone on a roller coaster of emotions. From almost pure happiness to grief to anger. _When I get my hands on Wesley, I'm going to rip his ear lobes off. He was supposed to have fixed Angel's little 'happiness' problem by now._ Cordy again felt her knees begin to buckle, this time not from joy, but fear. _I thought Angel must have known, why else would he kiss me like that. _

Gunn tore her from her thoughts as he guided her towards the exit. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Gunn wasn't sure what Cordy was feeling.He decided the best idea was to get Cordy, Angel and Wesley together in one place so they could sort out this mess. Where would Angel go? After running through several options in his mind, Gunn determined that the Hyperion was the most likely place to start. 

-----

As Wesley followed Angel back to the Hotel, he rehearsed what he was going to say once he caught up with him. _It's not going to be easy, _Wesley decided. _Yet,_ _I should have told him earlier, for Cordy's sake. _

Wesley still wasn't sure what - if anything - he was going to tell Angel about the visitor he had discovered on his doorstep several weeks ago. Wesley had been holding onto this information all through the _'Darla Incident'_, as he thought of it. It had been easy to do then, but now that Cordy was - uh , _involved _- it made matters more urgent.

-----

After entering the foyer of the Hyperion, Wesley approached the figure slumped in a chair. 

"Angel? I - uh - need to talk to you about something," he said quietly.

"Go away, Wesley. There is nothing you can say to me that I've not already heard," Angel's voice was soft, full of hurt.

"I'm not going until you hear me out. This is something you need to hear. Something I've been holding onto until I was sure you were ready for it. You've been 'unavailable' to Cordy, Gunn and me for quite a while. I wasn't prepared to give you this information until I was sure you were not going to 'revert to type', as it were."

He was rambling. He knew he was, but Wesley was nervous, very nervous. This 'tid bit' of news would have lasting effects on the people he cared most about - Cordy and Angel. Most of all, he was scared. Scared that this new life he had gained in LA, with his first real friends was going to change after he shared this revelation. He was never really good at 'change'.

"Wesley!" Angel's voice was raised in frustration. "Leave me alone. There is nothing you can do for me. You know I can't afford to let myself get any closer to Cordy than I already have. I may have already gone too close," Angel sighed. "I feel happier than I have in a _long _time. You know how dangerous it is for me to be happy," he sighed again. "I don't want to let this get beyond……" his voice cracked, emotion threatening to overcome him. A maelstrom of feeling pounded at his centre. _This is too close to the edge,_ he told himself. _How ironic. I try to lose my soul with Darla, fail, only to fall for Cordy and start the whole disaster all over again. Am I fated to be forever in pain? When will I have atoned for my past atrocities? _Angel found no solace in the _Scroll of Aberjian's_ promise of humanity. He wanted it now. _Needed _it now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming. Cordy and Gunn appeared in the doorway, Cordy's high-heeled shoes echoing throughout the room and she stalked towards them.

"Wesley - you slimy, good-for-nothing, short-sighted Englishman. Weren't you supposed to tell Angel something?" she accused. Her hands on her hips, she wasn't finished with him yet. "I thought the idea was to tell him and do the spell thingy, so he wouldn't have to worry about the soul-losing problem." Cordy stared daggers at Wesley, making him flinch under her gaze.

"Uh, Cordy. The subject - uh - had not come up. I thought I'd just wait a little longer to make sure that - "

" - You could cause the most pain, suffering and inconvenience for everybody?" Cordy finished for him.

Wesley tugged at his jacket nervously as he faced down his friends. He turned to see Angel looking at him, an unreadable look on his face.

"What is she talking about, Wesley?" Angel asked. "What spell?"

Wesley grimaced and re-adjusted his glasses, "Well, it seems that the local Gypsy 'chapter' - I suppose you would call them - have been keeping a close eye on your work with the needy of LA. They have had someone watching you since you have been here." He walked over to a chair opposite Angel and sat down.

Angel straightened in his chair, looked at Cordy - who was still glaring at Wesley, "Go on, Wesley"

"This Gypsy 'follower' approached me at our new office about a month ago, while you were - uh - busy with Darla. It seems that this fellow had favourably reported your activities back to the Gypsy brainstrust. The 'follower' also informed the Elders about Cordy, in her capacity as your seer. The Elders contacted the Powers That Be for further information regarding the significance of the 'seer'." Wesley stopped, cleared his throat then looked back at Angel. "I didn't know that the Gypsies were able to speak with the Powers That Be. You learn something new every day, I suppose."

Cordy and Gunn had now found themselves a place to sit. Cordy was sitting in close proximity to Angel, yet the furthest away from Wesley as she could. _Hmph. Not going to let him off the hook that easily._ "Get on with it, Wesley," she said.

Meanwhile Angel was feeling slightly lightheaded as he tried to take in Wesley's confession. He only knew part of the story, but it promised so much. Angel still felt the ache in his chest, but it was now coloured with the faintest feeling of hope. He managed to steal a quick look at Cordy sitting near him. _I can hear her heart beating. I can sense her hope, her fear, and her love. I want to touch her, to hold her, to tell her I'll be with her forever. But I can't - yet. Not until Wesley speaks the words I want to hear. _

"Angel? Are you listening to me? This is important," Wesley insisted.

"I know it's important, Wesley. I'm just a little nervous, I guess. I'm worried that you are not going to say what I want to hear," Angel replied. It was the truth; there was so much riding on the next words out of Wesley's mouth.

"Anyway, the Elders and the Powers That Be agreed that you have been doing good work. This was before they knew about Darla, by the way." He rubbed at his temple, "Where was I? Oh, yes that's right.. The Elders were quite surprised, apparently, when the Powers That Be asked for your curse to be removed. It seems the Gypsies are the only ones who can remove the curse completely. When the Elders asked why they should remove it, the Powers That Be told them that the existence of the curse impeded your ability to become 'one' with your seer. Then they said, _'The one who sees what shall be, to Angel's future she holds the key'_. The 'follower' fellow came to give you the incantation to lift of the curse, but you were - er - otherwise engaged at the time. It seems you are destined to 'become one' with your seer, which I believe you two were attempting to do at the nightclub tonight _" _He again shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Cordy blushed.

"In my defence," he continued, "I wanted to wait until you realised your feelings for Cordy _before_ I told you about this. Now that you have - uh - acted on your feelings for Cordelia, I knew it was time to tell you." With this Wesley slumped back into the chair, exhausted. 

Angel didn't notice Wesley's fatigue. He looked at Cordy, the tightness in his chest had eased to that pleasing ache. _I don't believe it. Could the forces of the Earth finally be working in my favour? _He held his hand out to Cordy and when she took it, he squeezed them together. He saw a small, tentative smile forming on Cordy's lips. When he smiled in response,_ no grinned_ - he couldn't help but note, Cordy's smile grew and her shoulders relaxed. 

"Cordy…" he said… "I…"

--------

__

Concluded in Part IV - The Soul 

   [1]: mailto:ASkywalker5@excite.com



	4. The soul

ATTD4+

A Time to dance

By Aphrodite Sky ( [ASkywalker5@excite.com][1] )

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just write about them for the pleasure of it.

Summary: A little puff piece about Angel and Cordy and the beginning of a more intimate relationship between them.

Spoilers: Events up to and including Epiphany 

Author's note: So this ends my little story. I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied with the very end, but if I get a better idea I may edit. Thank you to everyone who has given my positive reviews for this so far. It really makes it easier to know that others appreciate your efforts.

------------

From Part III

Angel didn't notice Wesley's fatigue. He looked at Cordy, the tightness in his chest had eased to that pleasing ache. _I don't believe it. Could the forces of the Earth finally be working in my favour? _He held his hand out to Cordy and when she took it, he squeezed them together. He saw a small, tentative smile forming on Cordy's lips. When he smiled in response,_ no grinned_ - he couldn't help but note, Cordy's smile grew and her shoulders relaxed. 

"Cordy…" he said… "I…"

-------------

Part IV - The Soul

Cordy leant over to him before he could finish the sentence and placed her arms around him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Can you believe it?" she asked, echoing his thoughts. "I didn't. It is a dream come true, Angel." Her tears were well and truly falling now. 

Angel pressed his body up against Cordy, stroking her hair with his hand. He hugged her as close to him as he could. In the corner of his eye, he saw Wesley and Gunn slinking away to a dark nook. He nuzzled his face against her neck and whispered in her ear, the words she most wanted to hear.

"I love you, Cordy." 

He pulled back a bit so he could look her in the eye. "It took me a while to realise it, and I've done a lot of stupid things in the last month or two." He wiped a tear from Cordy's cheek and continued, "I've lived for centuries and have been damned to relive the past over and over. Getting mixed up with Darla again just served to keep me dwelling on past injustices. I want to move on, to start a new existence - with you."

Cordy's joy was increased with Angel's words and she squeezed his hand tighter. However, something was still niggling at the back of her mind. Something she had tried to ignore, but continued to enter her thoughts. Swallowing her fear she decided she had to say it. That one name which could undo everything.

"What about…" she swallowed again, her emotions choking the words in her throat_. _

Buffy?" Angel finished for her. She could only nod, words still escaping her.

"Buffy is the past," Angel stated. "You are the future - _my_ future." He could see the pure relief, which passed over Cordy as she took in what he was saying. 

He stood, pulling her up with him. With his right hand, he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, just as he had done on the dancefloor. _So beautiful,_ he mused. If he had a heartbeat it would be racing. Instead, he felt an aching need reaching the centre of his being.

She was lost in those eyes again. They were so deep, so entrancing and they were gazing at her full of love and hope. Love_._ Hope. She could scarcely believe it. Wrapping her arms around his strong torso, she prayed, silently, that he would kiss her. She needed to feel his lips on hers to seal the commitment to each other.

As he stared into her eyes, Angel watched with wonder - Cordy's emotions, so pure, so true. Leaning in to her, he pressed his lips against hers. Eagerly she responded, urgently, as if it were their last moment on Earth. Her heart fluttered loudly in his ear as they came together as one. Souls melding together, joining in joy.

Angel relished in the feelings Cordy was creating in him, but he could not give in to them completely. Not yet. There was still something to be done.

"Cordy," he said, ruefully breaking off their kiss. "There will be time for us, but we need to get this incantation done, quickly, so we can begin shaping a new future."

"WESLEY," Angel called.

From the shadows a reply came, "Are you ready for the ritual?" 

"Yes, we are. How long until you can recite the incantation?" Angel asked.

"I'll need to pop in at home to pick it up," Wesley said as he made his way back into the lit area of the foyer. "I'll have to get some Juniper berries too."

"Just hurry up," Cordy was beginning to get impatient. She was imagining all the things she and Angel would be able to share once the curse was lifted. All the joy and 'True Happiness', but most of all she just wanted to be alone with him. Just having him hold her was enough to send a shiver down her spine. It felt electric everywhere a part of his body was touching hers. 

"Alright then, give me an hour or two and I'll be back. Come on Gunn, you'll need to drive so I can practise the incantation," he glanced back to Angel and Cordy. "Just control yourselves until I return, otherwise you know what will happen." With that warning reinforced with a stern glare at both of them, Wesley and Gunn retreated through the door, leaving them alone.

------

Angel sat down in the wing chair, pulling Cordy onto his lap as he went. She fitted her head into the little hollow in his shoulder, letting out a small sigh.

"Angel?"

"Hmm.." he responded

"I love you, you know." It was the first time she had ever told anyone those three words. She'd never had time to tell Xander before the 'Willow experiment'. In hindsight she discovered that her feelings for Angel now where much stronger and deeper than anything she had felt for Xander.

"Just as well," Angel sighed.

Cordy looked up slightly, a perplexed look creasing her forehead. "Why do you say that, broody boy?" she teased.

"The Powers That Be would look pretty silly right now if you and I hated each other. Can't 'become one' when you don't get along, can you?" He was trying very hard not to smile at his attempt at witty repartee, but didn't really succeed.

__

So, he wants to be a comedian now, does he? "Who said I _wanted_ to 'become one' anyway. If sharing you soul means sharing your sense of humour _and _your dress sense, then I don't want it. Keep your mouldy old soul," she retorted. She made a move to get up, but her pulled her back down. In the process, she accidentally kicked him in the shin with her heel. 

"Ow," he complained.

Cordy shut him up by smashing her lips into his, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She felt him respond as he moved his hands up and down her back, but when his hands snaked around towards the buttons of her shirt, she ended the kiss.

"Uh Uh," she chided, "Broody boy needs to learn patience." She placed her head back in the hollow of his chest. They stayed that way, content, until Wesley and Gunn returned with the incantation.

-------

The ritual was over in minutes. A bit of a light show as these things tend to be, but ultimately unimpressive.

"Is that it?" Cordy asked incredulously, "a couple of Romanian words, throw Jupiter berries at him, and that's it? We could have done this ages ago. I thought this curse was supposed to be unbreakable, but all you need is four words."

Wesley threw up his hands in anguish. "Cordy, it's more the ritual than the words. Most of the work had already been done. The Gypsy Elders would have completed their own ceremony to remove the curse. All that was left for us to do was take care of the 'formalities'. And it's JUNIPER berries, not Jupiter."

"What Ever," she huffed.

"Wesley," Angel said quietly as he stared at Cordy. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since the ritual began. 

"Yes, Angel," Wesley replied as Cordy looked back to Angel.

"I think it is time you and Gunn went home, don't you?"

"Well, actually I was going to fix up the - " Wesley looked from Angel to Cordelia and back again. They were staring at each other, transfixed as if in a trance, "Well, yes - on second thoughts it can wait until another time. Let's go, Gunn, we won't be needed here again tonight."

Gunn shook his head as he mumbled, "We're not gonna get any work done for weeks, now. I can see it happening. You an' me, Wesley, we're gonna have to do all the work until they snap out of it."

With that, the two men made their exit. Wesley permitted himself a small smile as they closed the door behind them.

----------------------

The two of them had never shared such a moment in all the time they had known each other. It was unexpected. There had been no 'signs' that this was coming. The Powers that Be had not sent Cordy a vision about this. This fact was another that seemed to make the entire situation unbelievable. Nonetheless, it had happened - it _was_ happening, and Cordy had never felt such emotion and joy in her life.

Cordy smiled as the door closed behind Wesley and Gunn. They were alone. No curse. Free to love, free to be together. 'Become one', that is how the Powers That Be had described it. Angel's soul was secure; it was to be part of her. Just as Angel was to embrace her soul.

The ritual had been short, and Cordy had been critical of it when Wesley and Gunn were there. However, she had not told them how she felt - in her heart _and_ her mind - the unshackling of Angel's soul. 

No words were necessary; they knew all that needed to be known. Anything else would come later. Now it was time for them to follow their destiny and to become one soul - spiritually, cognitively and physically.

Angel closed the distance between them with two large steps. Enfolding her in his arms, he lifted her off the ground. She relaxed in Angel's embrace, letting her body react to his closeness. Cordy traced her fingers across his face, discovering the contours she found there. That smile that made her heart jump appeared on his face, the smile that melted her heart.

As he held her, his thoughts were moving quicker than ever before._ The ache that I felt before - It's different now - as if it's been satisfied, quenched. Is it really true? _

"Yes," Cordy said, "it's true_._"

A smile of wonderment adorned Angel's face as he bent his head to enclose her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

__

Yes, he thought, _everything is right with the world._

--------------------

The End

--------------------

   [1]: mailto:ASkywalker5@excite.com



End file.
